Revenant
|release_date= April 25, 2017 |difficulty = Advanced |base_stat_basicdamage = 9 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 7 |base_stat_durability = 3 |base_stat_mobility = 1 |stat_base_health = 633 (+66) |stat_health_regen = 1.06 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 290 (+21) |stat_mana_regen = 1.37 (+0.07) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 12.2 (+2.6) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+6) |stat_attacks_per_second = 2 (+4%) |stat_movement_speed = 660 }} Revenant is an unholy melding of a malevolent spirit, and a vicious bounty hunter. An ability carry, Revenant relies on isolating targets and collecting bounties in order to snowball past the enemy Carry. Revenant relies on Reckoning to collect bounties and come online sooner than other carries. Building pure power will make your abilities deal more damage, allowing you to nuke down high-value targets. When engaging enemies, always be mindful of your cooldowns and how many rounds you have in the chamber, even one small miscalculation could cost you your bounty. Abilities LMB = . Revenants Hand Cannon only holds 4 bullets, after the fourth bullet is fired Revenant automatically reloads Hand Cannon. Bonus decreases reload speed but doesnt affect fire rate. |attr1= Splash Damage |attr1value = 0% }} Notes: *Base Attack Speed is always 0.5 |-| RMB = . Active: Revenant reloads 4 bullets into Hand Cannon. |attr1= Bonus Damage |attr1value= 50/100/150/200% |attr2= Cooldown |attr2value= 1 }} Notes: *All other abilities will not interrupt reload |-| Q = . |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 175.5/263.25/351/438.75 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 3.13 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 100/110/120/130 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 12 |attr5= Range |attr5value= 1400 }} Notes: *All missiles are multiple ability hits. Heroes like Yin and GRIM.exe can only block one missile. *Targeting is random in front of Revenant. |-| E = Slow for 1 second and deals Bonus . |attr1= Initial Ability Damage |attr1value= 87/116/145/174 |attr2= Ability Damage Per Attack |attr2value= 25 |attr3= Attack Count |attr3value= 3/4/5/6 |attr4= Power Scaling |attr4value= 0.17 |attr5= Duration |attr5value= 5 |attr6= Mana Cost |attr6value= 65 |attr7= Cooldown |attr7value= 8 |attr7= Movement Speed Slow |attr7value= Stacking 7/8/9/10% }} Notes: *Extra Damage stacks with Hellfire Rounds |-| R = and applying a Root for 0.5 seconds. Killing his opponent inside the Nether Realm grants bonus Gold |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 23.4 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 0 |attr3= Duration |attr3value= 6/7/8 |attr4= Bonus Gold |attr4value= 600/950/1300 |attr5= Mana Cost |attr5value= 100 |attr6= Cooldown |attr6value= 110/100/90 }} Notes: *Revenant and his target can only see and target/damage each other. *Revenant can be also seen by his teammates, but not by his target allies. *His target can be seen by everyone. *Both take reduced damage from other sources, but can be affected by them. *If his target uses Stasis before going into the nether realm, it won't go there *Revenant will get the extra Gold regardless of who killed his target *Non-Hero units will not be able to target or damage either hero. Towers ignore both. Background * Always finds what he is looking for, and then kills it. * Born on Omeda, possessed on Letha. * Carries a bullet engraved with a woman's name. Emotes quotes * "I've got all day. You don't." - Revenant * Revenant never loses sight of a target once he's found them. Extra lore "Jedediah Sparks was the best bounty hunter on Omeda, tracking down the fugitives who hid in the waste outside of the city. While not particularly murderers, the majority of his dead-or-alive bounties were brought in dead; just the nature of the business. He never gave up and he never failed. When one of his targets escaped to Letha, Jed followed. He tracked his target to the wild region, only to find out the man had been possessed by the ancient spirit. The spirit immediately realized that Jed was the better host and tried to possess him. The ensuing battle killed Jed's body... But something inside of him fought on. He was too stubborn just to die and go away; and so, the two became a strange hybrid of honorary man and malignant spirit. The being called Revenant went back to hunting down fugitives, but now with a terrifying twist. When he heard the portals to Agora had opened, he knew he must go there." (official lore video) “The most feared bounty hunter on Omeda, Jedidiah Sparks chased one of his targets to Letha, where he was possessed by an ancient spirit. After struggling for control of their body, Jedidiah and the spirit reached an uneasy truce, and now exist as a single entity called Revenant.” Trivia In his official lore video, Revenant is depicted to be right-handed before being possessed, however he is left-handed in the game and on official art. This is due to the fact his right hand became monstruous after the possession and thus most likely unable to properly hold or use his gun anymore. Gallery Skins Images Revenant (teaser).jpg|''There’s a new Hero in town.'' (teaser picture) Revenant.jpg|Revenant main picture Revenant (concpet art).jpg|''Before he was Revenant, he was Jedidiah Sparks.'' (concept art) Revenant (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Revenant (avatar 2).png|Current in-game avatar Videos |-| Revenant Announce = |-| Revenant Overview = |-| Revenant Lore = |-| Revenant Skins = |-| Revenant Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Advanced Category:Marauder Category:Assassin Category:Burst Category:Attacker Category:Ganker